Aria Scarlet at Ghoul School!
by katmar1994
Summary: So there's a new ghoul at school and her name is Aria only thing is she's a human girl! Will Aria make friends or will she be alone at her new school? Find out now! I don't own Scooby Doo, just my oc!
1. New Ghoul at school!

So, how's it going? My name is Aria Scarlet and I'm a normal 13 year old girl who just looks strange due to my appearance, you see I have tan colored skin and I am skinny but what makes me stand out the most is my long hair and eye color along with my style of clothes.

My hair color is hot pink with black streaks and no, I didn't dye my hair it's natural, my bangs are long and parted so my right bangs cover my right eye.

As for my eye color I have red-violet color eyes which kinda creeps people out since they can't stand to look at my eyes for very long.

For my outfit I'm wearing a long sleeve hot pink hoodie that ends at my elbows with a big star in the middle under a short black jacket that stars on the sleeves along with a black and hot pink tutu that has hot pink tights with black strips underneath and black boots.

Now that you know what I look like, it's time to tell you why I ended up going to the best school ever! We'll here's what happened.

Aria pov: I can't believe this, all I did was ask those girls to stop torturing me but would they listen? No! So now I'm in the principle's office because I supposedly hit that Mina girl when I didn't do anything!

"This can't go on, Mrs. Carter. I won't deal with this troubled girl any longer!" Mr. Jackson said, in case you're wondering I'm a foster kid since my parents disappeared when I was four and since then people believed that's the reason why I supposedly 'act out' but that's a total lie.

"I'm really sorry about the way Aria acts. But since she won't be able to come here anymore, do you have an idea about where to send her for school?" Mrs. Carter asked, Mr. Jackson suggested a boarding school that he's heard about. I think it's called Miss. Grimwood's finishing school for girls, but I'm not sure.

"I see, alright then she'll go to this boarding school." Mrs. Carter said, when she came out of the room I went to my locker and packed up my stuff then we left the school grounds.

"I can't believe you! All I asked was that you behave for one day!" Mrs. Carter yelled, I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even punch Mina, all I did was ask her to back off!" I shouted, before I could continue Mrs. Carter slapped me and then told me to get packed because even after school was out, I wasn't coming back.

"This is so unfair! I shouldn't have been blamed for this!" I said to myself, I was packing all my stuff in my suit cases if I'm honest with myself then I'll be happy to leave my current foster home because Mrs. Carter already has like five other foster kids! I'm the oldest but not for long.

"Aria, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Carter called to me. "Yeah!" I yelled back to her. So off we went to the school, Mr. Jackson had already called to let this Miss. Grimwood know that I would be coming today as we got closer I saw that school was really called Miss. Grimwood's finishing school for Ghouls.

"That's interesting." I mused, soon we reached the school. "Wicked!" I thought with a smile. "What kind of place is this?!" Mrs. Carter asked, she looked pretty scared but I wasn't since this place looks cool.

"Alright, I'd better not get a call about you. Got it girly?" Mrs. Carter spat out, I rolled my eyes and nodded after she left I picked up my stuff and went to the door. "Here goes nothing." I thought.

Third person pov: Aria knocked on the door and went inside. "Hello? Anybody here?" Aria called out, no one answered. "This is so, wired." Aria mumbled, just then a purple bat came out of nowhere and started screeching.

"Whoa, hey! Easy, I won't hurt you!" Aria said, she ducked before the bat could hit her. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" A soft Transylvanian voice asked, Aria looked and saw girl standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Aria, who're you?" Aria asked the purple skinned girl. "My name is Sibella, nice to meet you too." Sibella said, Aria saw that Sibella not only had purple skin but long purple hair and a long purple dress and shoes not to mention that she's a vampire.

"Are you the new student?" Sibella asked Aria. "Yeah, that's me. So where's everyone else?" Aria asked Sibella. "They're in the living room." Sibella answered, so the girls went to the living room so Aria could meet everyone.

"Ah, Sibella. There you are and whose this?" A middle-aged woman asked. "That's Miss. Grimwood." Sibella told Aria. "Hi, I'm Aria Scarlet." Aria said to Miss. Grimwood and the other girls.

"So, she's the new girl?" The werewolf girl asked. "Yes, Winnie. She is so be nice." Sibella said to Winnie, Aria wondered if they would get along. "Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." Elsa said to Aria, they shook hands and Aria got shocked a bit.

"Hi! I'm Phantasma but you can call me Phanty!" Phanty said to Aria, she giggled at the ghost girl since she knew they might get along. "Hello, I'm Tanis." Tanis said, Aria had to force herself to stand still so she wouldn't hug the cute little mummy girl.

"Nice to meet you all. So is there anything I should know about the school?" Aria asked, she was getting to know her new classmates while Miss. Grimwood left to find Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"Like, what's Aria doing here?" Shaggy asked Miss. Grimwood, she was surprised that the boys already know her. "She's the new student, how do you know her?" Miss. Grimwood asked Shaggy who sighed.

"Aria used to be my neighbor, but was put into foster care when her parents disappeared." Shaggy said, he began to explain what happened to Aria and that people thought she was a 'troubled child' even though that was not true.

"I see, well don't worry Shaggy. Aria will enjoy her time here, I just know it." Miss. Grimwood said, later Tanis took Aria to where her room would be. "Thanks for showing me to my room, kiddo." Aria said with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Tanis said to Aria with a smile, when Tanis left Aria went into her new room and saw that it was empty except for a bed, desk and a nightstand.

"Hm, time to redecorate." Aria said to herself, she shut the door and started to put posters up while she did that, Aria played some music. [Play My Life Me intro song (full)]

[ **Aria** ]

 _This is my life_

 _So don't get in my way!_

 _I'm here to stay,_

 _Gotta take a stand!_

 _Gonna blow you away!_

 _(Blow you away!)_

 _If you think_

 _You can slow me down,_

 _I don't want you_

 _Hanging around!_

 _(Oh!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(It's a crazy time to be a teen!)_

[ **Guitar solo** ]

 _If you think_

 _You can slow me down._

 _I don't want you_

 _Hanging around!_

 _(Oh!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(It's a crazy time to be a teen!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Whoo!)_

 _My Life Me!_

Winnie pov: So, Aria seems okay for a human anyways. "So, what's everyone think of the new girl?" I asked my friends. "I think she's nice." Tanis said to us. "I agree, Aria seems friendly." Phanty said with a giggle. I nodded my head and looked at Sibella and Elsa.

"So what's your opinion?" I asked them. "Aria's got an interesting choice in style. She'll defiantly fit in." Elsa said with confidence. "I think she's lonely." Sibella said softly.

That had gotten our attention as we looked at Sibella.

"What do you mean? Why is Aria lonely?" Tanis asked Sibella. "I noticed that when Aria smiles, it doesn't reach her eyes." Sibella said, I noticed that too.

"But why? How come her smile doesn't reach her eyes?" Elsa asked.

"I think that something happened to Aria, because she's kinda distant." Sibella explained, so after a bit more talking we decided to help Aria open up a bit more soon it's time for supper and we're having something special in honor of our new classmate.

"Shaggy, Scooby? What are you doing here?" Aria asked coach. "Like, we work here." Shaggy said to Aria, so they begin to talk during supper.

"I'm surprise that Aria really ate monster food." I thought with a smirk.

Later Sibella, Tanis, Elsa, Phanty, Aria and I were in my room chatting about what we like or dislike and what are hobbies are.

"Hey, Shaggy told me about a volleyball game that's coming up. Who are we playing against?" Aria asked us.

"Were going to be playing against the Calloway Cadets." I said to Aria. "Calloway? Isn't that the military school next door?" Aria asked us.

Sibella answered with a 'yes' then we told Aria that we lose the game every year.

"Sounds to me, like the boys are cheating." Aria said, they could be cheating but we didn't know for sure just then Scooby came in and told us it was time for bed.

"Aria, can you sing to us? Please?" Tanis asked.

"Sure, that is, if you want." Aria said, we all nodded 'yes' so she turned on some music and started to sing. [Play Luna's lullaby, Celestia's Lament]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Moonlight...starlight...Darkness falls_

 _From the shadows owls call_

 _All this shall be yours one day_

 _Til then, sleep. Dream the night away._

 _Crickets chirping in the vale_

 _Here the song of the nightingale_

 _All of this shall be yours soon_

 _Til then, sleep. We shall raise the moon._

 _Such a song unto you was sung_

 _Long ago when we two were still young_

 _Now, although you're no longer with me..._

 _I can still hear that old melody_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _You were sent from my sight_

 _When your heart grew_

 _Darker then your night_

 _Ponies that play by the day_

 _Sleep so soundly as it fades away_

 _"Does not matter" you would lie_

 _But I knew better than that, didn't I?_

 _I could see a darkness in you_

 _But I did not know what I could do_

 _For what wisdom could I ever say-_

 _-When all I truly knew was the day?_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _I still regret that day_

 _When I had to send you away_

 _That darkness's origin..._

 _Did it truly come from just within?_

 _A creature bringing terror and doom_

 _A nightmare from the moon..._

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach to you_

 _Not that evil creature,_

 _But the filly you were_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _I have long mourned for you_

 _And all these things_

 _I was forced to do..._

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _In a flash you were gone..._

 _All I had was a memory and a song..._

 _All I have is your memory and a song..._

Sibella pov: After Aria stopped singing we all went to bed, all I could think about was the haunting melody that played when Aria sang that song just then my bedroom door opened.

"Sibella? You up?" Winnie asked, I turned to face her and the others. "Can't sleep?" I asked them. "No, not after hearing that song." Phanty said to me.

They came into my room and we talked.

"I think you were right about Aria."Winnie said to me. "Yeah. The way she sang that song, was haunting and sad." Tanis said as tears came down.

I had a feeling she was crying for Aria so we decided we'd find out what happened to our new friend.

"I think we should ask coach." Phanty said, we all agreed that's what we'd do in the morning but for now it's time for bed. "Goodnight!" We said to each other.

 **Alright so the first chapter is done. I just wanna say that I don't own either of the songs I used and no flames got that! I won't tolerate anyone being mean got it!**


	2. Ballet Lesson?

Elsa pov: I'm excited for today because we get to do ballet dancing and it's gonna be fun! "But first, we have to get through our other classes first." I thought, as I walked to science class with Aria since she didn't know where the classroom was.

"Whoa! This classroom looks way better then the one at my old school." Aria said with a smile, the classroom had desks like an ordinary school but it was also covered in cobwebs that had been made by the spiders.

"She must really like our school." I thought with a smile. "Thanks we take pride in how our school looks." I said to Aria, soon class started when Miss. Grimwood came in and told us we could start on a project as long as it doesn't explode.

So, I started working on the rechargeable batterypack for my Dada so I can give it to him on the night of our Open House.

"He's gonna love it!" I thought with a soft smile, as I thought about the party I wondered if Aria's Dad will come.

Now it's time for art class and this time Shaggy is teaching us. "Like, alright girls. Go ahead and work on your art projects." Shaggy said to us, Tanis continued to work on her fright-light for her Dad and I saw that Aria was sketching an old castle with a family of three in the front and that it was night time, Winnie was making a juicer for her Dad.

Next class was sewing class, we got make any type of clothes we wanted. Sibella made two bat-robes one for her Dad and the other was Matches which she made fire-proof so he can't burn it.

"Looks like Aria is making a dress." I thought while looking at Aria, her dress is hot pink with black on the long tutu skirt while the top is kinda japanese styled with short sleeves that end at her shoulders with a little skin showing in between the neck and the base of her chest but it was still modest and looked very cool.

Later it was time for music class where Phanty was working on a song she's gonna play for her Dad while the rest of us were chatting quietly but Aria looked outside at the sky with a sad look on her face.

"What is she thinking about that's making her sad?" I thought, my friends also looked at Aria with concerned looks all of us are worried about her.

"We still need to ask coach about whatever it was that's happened to Aria." Sibella said to us while looking at Aria.

"We know, but how can ask him? I mean, what if he doesn't want to tell us?" Winnie asked her.

"He might, if we ask the right question." I said, we looked back at Aria who was still looking out the window when I looked closer at Aria's eyes an unknown emotion flashed through them.

"But, what was it?" I thought with a frown, Aria turned and saw us staring at her so she flashed us a smile and waved then we did the same thing in return.

Third person pov: It was time for lunch and the girls decided to eat outside. "I'm really looking foreword to ballet class after lunch!" Phanty said to her friends, all of them except Aria nodded in agreement.

"We have to dance ballet?" Aria asked in dismay. "Yes, we do have to dance ballet. Why?" Sibella asked Aria, she slammed her head onto the table startling the other's and mumbled. "I can't dance ballet."

Even though the girls couldn't see it they knew Aria was blushing due to embarrassment. "It's alright, Aria. That's why we'll be learning how to dance ballet." Elsa said to Aria, that cheered her up and the girls went back to eating lunch.

Soon it was time for ballet class luckily for Aria, she didn't have to wear a tutu since her skirt is a tutu already. "Alright girls. Like, ready for ballet?" Shaggy asked, the girls answered with a 'yes' so the lesson started.

While the other girls had no problem with ballet Aria was struggling a little 'til Sibella gave her some advice. "Close your eyes and just let your feet do all the dancing." Sibella said to Aria.

She did as told and started to dance as gracefully as a swan, while the girls were dancing they didn't know that the Calloway Cadets were spying on them from they're school.

"Looks like those Grimwood girls are doing some strange ritual." Miguel said to his friends. "So? They always do strange stuff." Jamal said to Miguel who went back to spying.

Miguel kept spying on the girls and saw Aria when she danced by the window. "Hey! There's a human girl at Grimwoods!" Miguel said to his friends, that had gotten their attention and they went over to him.

"Do you think she's a new student?" Tug asked out loud. "Maybe, but why would she be at Grimwoods? Doesn't she know it's not a normal school?" Baxter asked the others.

They all thought about why Aria, a normal human girl would be at a spooky old school like Grimwoods but they couldn't come up with a logical reason.

"I guess we'll ask her at the volleyball game." Grunt said to the others, soon they resumed they're workout before Colonel Calloway came out and saw what they were doing.

"Alright, boys. I'll be going over to Miss. Grimwoods tomorrow and talk to her about the time of the game." Colonel Calloway said to the boys. "Yes sir!" They answered.

Back with at Grimwoods ballet class was over so the girls went to their rooms well Aria did, the other girls went to find Shaggy. "Hey coach? Can we ask you something?" Elsa asked Shaggy.

"Like, sure. What's up?" Shaggy asked them. "We we're...well wondering..." Sibella tried to say it. "Why is Aria distant?"Winnie blurted out, that had caught Shaggy and Scooby off guard.

"So, you noticed, huh?" Shaggy asked the girls, they all nodded their heads 'yes' so Shaggy told them about what happened to Aria when she was four and the girls we upset that Aria had been treated so badly.

"So, what's gonna happen to Aria now?" Tanis asked, the others were worried about their new friend. They have already gotten attached to her without even realizing it.

"Well, Aria will be sent to another foster family. That is unless someone adopts her." Shaggy said, that's when Sibella got an idea.

"Ill talk to daddy! He'll want to adopt Aria!" Sibella thought with a hidden smile, no one knew this but Sibella's always wanted a sister and Aria is the perfect person to become her sister since they're almost alike in a lot of ways little did Sibella know the others all had the same idea.

Tanis pov: After talking to coach we all went to eat supper and I was surprised to see that Aria has adapted to eating monster food since I thought it would make her sick.

"I guess Aria is like us after all." I thought with a smile, after supper the girls and I started to play for a while but soon it was time for bed so we all went to our rooms.

That night, I couldn't sleep since I was still thinking about the way Aria had been treated by those other humans. "They shouldn't have judged her." I thought, tears were threatening to spill out so I went to Aria's room.

"Aria? May I come in, please?" I asked quietly, I heard shuffling and the door opened. "Tanis? Are you alright?" Aria asked me, I could hear the worry in her tone.

"She must be really worried about me." I thought, I looked at Aria and asked. "Is it okay if I sleep in here, with you?" I hoped Aria would say yes. "Of, course. Come in." Aria said to me.

I went into Aria's room and saw how she decorated it. "I love your room, Aria." I said to her with a smile. "Thanks, I really made it feel like home." Aria said to me. We climbed into the bed but I still couldn't sleep.

"Want me to sing to you?" Aria asked me. "Yes please." I said to her. Aria smiled and started to sing. [Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Being alone in this place,_

 _Knowing that I"ll be home when I pray,_

 _As we share forever and grow together..._

 _Facing so much everyday,_

 _I'm closer right now, but still so far away,_

 _But I won't surrender, cause I remember..._

 _Shine, shine, your light on me_

 _This love we share, will set us free..._

 _Though I'm far from home,_

 _And will always be..._

 _This is our destiny..._

After Aria stopped singing she fell asleep and hugged me close to her. "She will make a good big sister, I just have to talk to my Mummy-Daddy!" I thought with a smile, I know he'll want to adopt Aria since she's so nice and is an excellent friend.

Soon I started to get sleepy and I found myself drifting off to dreamland. "Don't worry, Aria. You'll have a new family soon." I whispered, then I fell asleep I just wish I'd known that my friends also had the same idea about wanting to adopt Aria.

 **Alright, I know the chapter is kinda short but oh well. I just wanna say I don't own the song I used or the t.v. show Mako Mermaids and yes it's a real show. So please review and no flames!**


	3. Game Time!

Phanty pov: Today is the day we play volleyball against the Calloway Cadets and I'm sure we'll win with Aria's help. "I sure hope we win, for Tanis." I thought, I was in the music room working on the song that I'll be playing for my Father.

"He's gonna love it! Now if I could only figure out the rest." I said to myself, I was so focused on the song that I didn't hear the door open. "There you are, Phanty!" Aria said to me with a smile.

"Oh, hi Aria! What's up?" I asked her with a smile. "I was just wondering what you're doing." Aria said to me with curiosity in her voice.

"I'm just working on this song for my Father. But, I'm having some trouble." I said to her with frustration in my voice.

So Aria told me that whenever she had trouble with something, she'd calm down and sing a song to help her imagination soar. "Can you sing it to me, please?" I asked Aria. "Sure!" Aria said to me, she turned on some music and began to sing. [Play If you dare to believe from Lego Elves]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feeds the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _I'm just a regular girl type girl_

 _Come from a regular world type world_

 _Never thought I could be this brave_

 _Never thought I would ride this amazing way_

 _I'm wide awake but it feel's like a dream_

 _Being a part of this new and magical team_

 _I've seen the wonders within this land_

 _You wanna come with me? Come just take my hand_

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feeds the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _Sail out to sea on an ocean mystery_

 _I'll bring your heart to the wells and to me_

 _Whatever happens, wherever we go_

 _We are the legend of fire, fire we know_

 _This is the way we're suppose to be_

 _This is the way we set the powers free_

 _We know the portals, we hold the keys_

 _I see my magical friends whenever I please_

 _This girl is living the fairy tale_

 _You wanna come with me? Come to Elevndale_

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feeds the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _Sail out to sea on an ocean mystery_

 _I'll bring your heart to the wells and to me_

 _I'm just a regular girl type girl_

 _Come from a regular world type world_

 _Never thought I could be this brave_

 _Never thought I would ride this amazing way._

"Wow! That was amazing!" I said, Aria had stopped singing and with my new energy we got the song done. "Hey guys! We have to go to the gym!" Winnie said to us.

"Let's get going!" Aria said to me, as we walk to the gym I keep thinking about how badly Aria was treated. "I'll talk to my Father! He'll adopt Aria for sure!" I thought with a smile.

Third person pov: All the girl's were in the gym doing exercises like jumping jacks when that was done they moved on. "Alright, time for some breathing exercises." Shaggy said to the girls.

"I think you mean shrieking, Shaggy." Miss. Grimwood said to Shaggy, so the girls started shrieking and it was so loud that the two vultures left along with the cadets hearing the girl's.

"What is that?" Jamal asked his friends. "It's just those Grimwood girls being weird again." Tug said to Jamal, just then Colonel Calloway came to told the boy's he was leaving to go talk to Miss. Grimwood about the game.

So the Colonel arrived to Miss. Grimwood's school and rings the bell. "Sounds like the Colonel. Sibella, Aria, could you please get him?" Miss. Grimwood asked them. "You bat we will." Sibella said to Miss. Grimwood.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The colonel asked, no one answered. "He sounds like me, when I first came here." Aria said to Sibella with a smile. "You're right, he does." Sibella said to Aria.

Sibella changed into her bat form and went down to the Colonel and started screeching. "Ahhh! A bat! Shoo, shoo, go away!" Colonel Calloway yelled out, Aria was worried that Sibella would be hit so she went down to help her.

"What's wrong with bats?" Aria asked the colonel, Sibella changed into her human form and stood next to Aria. "Where did you come, young ladies?" Colonel Calloway asked the girls with surprise written all over his face.

"Why, from up there of course." Sibella said as she pointed to the upstairs. "Miss. Grimwood, will be right down. So please make yourself comfy." Aria said, she and Sibella went back to the others.

While Miss. Grimwood and Colonel Calloway talked about the game the girls took a break chatted for a bit just then Shaggy came back and got the girls ready for the game but when Scooby falls out of the window and into the moat he started to get chased by the two headed shark.

"Looks like it's a perfect day for a swim." Elsa said to the girls, so they all jumped into the moat and started to swim. "I thought we were playing volleyball, not swimming." Baxter said as he and the other's came.

Aria froze when she heard Baxter's voice. "Hey! Isn't that Aria?" Miguel asked, the boys all looked at Aria and glared. "Yep, it's her. What are you doing here?" Grunt asked Aria with venom in his voice.

When Aria didn't answer right away the girls came to her defense. "She's the new student here, so you better be nice to her." Winnie said with a growl, the cadets backed off immediately in fear that Winnie would attack them.

"Well, at least the freak is in a place where she fits in." Tug said with a smirk, he and the other cadets left while laughing. "Ooooh! I can't stand those boys!" Winnie said, she and the others tried to comfort Aria who was silently crying.

After getting dried off thanks to Matches, the girls were ready to play volleyball and during the game each of the girls were thinking about how the Calloway Cadets knew Aria and what they said to her.

"I got it!" Elsa said, she hit the ball causing it to hit Tug. "That'll show him what happens when you mess with my friends!" Elsa thought with a smirk, the cadets knew they had no chance of winning so they decided to cheat.

"Time to get back at the freak." Jamal said, the boys all shared the same evil smirk but they ended up losing the game and were caught cheating. "Aria was right! You guys have been cheating!" Phanty said to the boys.

The boys glared at Aria and tried to attack her but Sibella stepped in and started to sing. [Play Spider Dance, vocal music box cover/ Undertale]

[ **Sibella** ]

 _2,4,6,8-I think it's time for a date_

 _I've got a craving and I think you're my taste_

 _So won't you come out and play?_

 _Darling, it's your lucky day_

 _Why so blue, dear? Why the expression of fear?_

 _Not into falling for those crocodile tears_

 _So you've got nowhere to flee_

 _Now your soul belongs to me_

 _You've been invited to my spider dance,_

 _Spider dance, spider dance,_

 _So move along with me and clap your hands,_

 _Clap your hands, clap your hands,_

 _I'm gonna trap you in my spider dance,_

 _Spider dance, spider dance,_

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance_

 _In this dizzying, twisted, dark romance_

 _Paralyzed, fear is in your eyes_

 _But your cries will go unheard, even if you try_

 _Struggling is futile, so get tangled up with me_

 _Cause to survive,_

 _I think your gonna have to pay a little fee_

 _Get caught in my spider dance,_

 _spider dance, spider dance,_

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance_

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands_

 _Some might call it greed_

 _But I call it a need_

 _I could let you be,_

 _But it won't come for free_

 _Caught you in my spider dance,_

 _Spider dance, spider dance,_

 _I knew your heart could never stand a chance_

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands!_

Elsa pov: When the cadets heard the song Sibella sang they high-tailed it back to their school and Aria started laughing and so did we. "That was awesome!" Aria said to Sibella with a smile.

"Thanks, I knew it would get them to leave." Sibella said to Aria as she smiled back, soon we back into the school we plan on putting up the decorations for our open house tomorrow.

As I got ready for bed I couldn't get what Tug had said out if my head. "I know Dada will want to adopt, Aria. She's so nice that I know she'll make a great sister!" I said to myself, soon I fell asleep.

Winnie pov: Those cadets are jerks how could they hurt Aria, she didn't even do anything to them and they wanted to hurt her.

"I'm going to talk to, Papa. He'll welcome Aria into the family with open arms!" I said to myself, I then fell asleep think about tomorrow.

 **Whew, this chapter is done. So I wanna say I don't own either songs I used and I got the lyrics for Spider Dance from Adrisaurus who did awesome cover job with this song.**

 **So please review** **and no flames also give Spider Dance a listen, I think you'll like it!**


	4. Open House and News?

Aria pov: So, today is the open house and that means Shaggy, Scooby and I will be meeting the girl's Father's. "Hm, I wonder what they're like." I thought to myself as I worked on my drawing, I already have a plan in mind after I meet my friends father's I'll slip away when everyone is watching Phanty's performance.

"That way I won't be in the way." I thought, just then Shaggy and Scooby came in. "Um, Aria? Like can we talk to you?" Shaggy asked me, I nodded 'yes' and they came into my room and they looked sad about something.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked with worry in my voice, Shaggy told me about how the police had found my parents at first I was happy but then he told me that my parents had been in another country and didn't want me.

"So, they've abandoned me?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes. "I'm like afraid so." Shaggy said to me, he looked ready to punch someone as did Scooby I just couldn't believe that my parents would be this cruel to me.

After I calmed down I asked Shaggy and Scooby to keep this a secret from the others since I didn't want to bother them or have them worry about me but I doubt they would anyway the boys promised me that they'd keep it a secret.

"Okay, let's help get the decorations for the party." I said with a small smile, so we left my room and went to help the girls set up once they saw me all of them ran to hug me. "Whoa, what's gotten into you guys?" I asked while smiling.

"Nothing, we're just looking foreword to tonight." Sibella said to me with a smile, now I knew I couldn't tell them about my parents abandoning me because I didn't want to rain on their parade anyways once we got the party stuff out all of us were working together to get things ready.

"Like this'll be one party I won't forget." Shaggy said to us. "Well, it is an important party." Elsa said to Shaggy, she was helping me with the lights since they wouldn't stay up or turn on. "Thanks for the help, Elsa." I said to her.

Before Elsa could reply a giggly Phanty went past us holding a net and was literally chasing the caterpillar cookies that Miss. Grimwood was making. "She seems to be having fun." I said amused by the scene.

Third person pov: The sun had just started going down when the girls Father's started to show up and it started to storm The Mummy was having a hard walking in the rain due to his wrappings so Dracula gave him a hand.

"Let me cape you out of the rain." Dracula said to Mummy. "Thank you, Count. This wrap isn't water proof." Mummy said, soon the Father's were inside the school each one started calling for their daughters.

While Aria, Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen with girls they heard a howl. "My papa's calling me." Winnie said, she ran to greet her Papa just then a growl was heard. "Dada!" Elsa said as left to meet her Father.

Then screeching was heard. "That's Daddy!" Sibella said she then left the room, they then heard laughter. "That's my Father!" Phanty said with a smile, next a groan was heard. "That's my Mummy-Daddy!" Tanis said, after the girls left to meet up with father's Aria got up.

"We should go meet them too." Aria said to her friends, before she could take a step Shaggy grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her into the dumbwaiter. "Like, we need to hide!" Shaggy said to Aria, then they went upstairs.

"Reah, ride!" Scooby said as he ran behind Shaggy. "Oh, brother." Aria said while rolling her eyes, but Aria knew that her friends would find them. "Oh, here you are. Father." Phanty said to her Father. He popped into the room from the other side of the wall.

"Phanty's told me so much about you!" Phantom said to them, Shaggy grabbed Aria's arm then he and Scooby bolted to the window but Sibella and her father showed up then changed into human form then stood next to Aria.

"So nice to see new blood." Count Dracula said to Shaggy and Scooby, the boys were so scared that they started to act like chickens and walked away. "Sibella, you're new friends are certainly different." Dracula said.

"They are a little strange, but they're fangtastic, Daddy." Sibella said as she held Aria's hand, this didn't go unnoticed by the count just then Elsa and her father came in. "There they are, Dada!" Else said to her Dada.

Elsa's Dada grabbed hold of Shaggy and Scooby while Aria stood. "It's nice to meet you all." Aria said to her friends Father's, they looked at Aria with a surprised look in their eyes it seemed as if they knew her but wanted to be sure.

"What's your name?"Frankenstein asked Aria. "The names, Aria. Aria Scarlet." Aria said with a wink and small bow, this caused the girls to laugh at Aria's antics and she smiled at them in return the five Father's then knew that Aria was the same girl from before.

"Like, please don't hurt Aria!" Shaggy begged. "Hurt her? We want to hug her and you." Mummy said to Shaggy, The Mummy hugged Shaggy, Scooby and Aria then went go have some refreshments and girl's gave their gifts to their Father's.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Aria, we were hoping you'd sing for our Father's, please?" Tanis asked Aria, she couldn't say no to Tanis so Aria started to sing. [Play Siren Melody from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above._

It looked like everyone was hypnotized but Aria then sang the words to counter it and the other girl's joined in.

[ **All the girls** ]

 _Oooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Oooooooh Oooooh ooooh_

 _Ooohah stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!_

"That was amazing, girls!" Dracula said to the girls with a smile. "Now, we know it's our Aria for sure!" The count thought, he and his friends were looking straight Aria who in turn was talking to her friends.

"I have an announcement!" The girls said to their fathers. "What is it, girls?" Phantom asked his daughter and her friends. "I want Aria as my sister!" The girls all said, that cause them to look at each other and so did their fathers along with Miss. Grimwood.

"What?!" Aria, Shaggy and Scooby yelled out in shock, Aria was very shocked to hear what her friends wanted because this was news to her. "Girls, we'll talk it over." The Wolfman said to girls who nodded to them in return.

Soon, it was time for the girl's fathers to leave and as the girls Father's left they talked about Aria. "We'll have to tell them about Aria, soon." Mummy said to his friends. "We know and we will." Dracula said to Mummy.

Shaggy pov: Oh boy, the girls all want Aria for a sister this won't be easy for them if Aria rejects the idea. "But knowing, Aria, she won't." I muttered to myself.

But I'm pretty worried because the entire time the girl's Fathers were here they kept glancing at Aria during the party.

"They couldn't possibly know her, could they?" I thought, I kept thinking about the whole thing while going over what to do with girls for class tomorrow.

Then I decided to take them to the Barren bog, soon I was getting ready for bed.

"I like, hope things will be okay tomorrow." I said, then I fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow will bring but hoping that things will be okay.

Revolta pov: Thanks to my spy plants I found the girl I've been searching for. "Dracula and his friends may have been able to keep her hidden. But now I'll get her along with the other girls!" I said then laughed.

Soon my plans to rule the world will be put into action right after I've captured and put a spell on the girls! "Soon, oh yes. Very soon, I'll rule over everyone!" I thought to myself.

 **Uh-oh! Revolta is gonna try and capture Aria along with her friends this is bad! And how do the girls Fathers know Aria? We'll I can't tell you just yet but everything will be revealed soon so stay tuned.**

 **I also don't own the song I used and please review but no flames!**


	5. Love will show the way!

Scooby pov: The next morning all of us ate breakfast then got ready for the field trip. "So where are we going today?" Aria asked me and Raggy. "Like, we're going to the bog." Raggy said to Aria.

All the girls cheered as we headed for the bog and on the way I kept thinking about what the girls said to their father's. "Why would they all say that?" I thought to myself.

I know that Aria would be a good sister to all of them and I know she wouldn't reject becoming a sister to one of the girls but all of them want Aria for a sister now that's something, but I'm worried about how Aria feels about this.

"Will she be okay?" I thought as I glanced at Aria, and like Raggy I'm wondering how the girl's fathers will figure out who will adopt Aria. "They're probably talking about it even now." I thought to myself.

Soon we reached the bog and started to explore. "Come on, Aria. Let's go!" Winnie said as dragged Aria away. "Okay!" Aria said to Winnie with a laugh, soon they disappeared into the bog even though we were suppose to stay together.

"Winnie! You can't just take Aria!" Sibella called to her, she then flew after them and disappeared. "Like, let's go after them." Raggy said to me, so we went after the girls but we lost them. "Ru-oh!" I said out loud.

"Like, uh-oh, is right!" Raggy said to me as we walked farther into the bog, it'd be helpful if Aria was singing then we could just follow her voice but I'm sure we'll find them.

Third person pov: While the Grimwood girls were having fun in the bog the Calloway cadets were in the bog for a field trip of their own. "Step lively men!" Colonel Calloway said to the cadets.

"Why did Colonel Calloway pick this place for our field trip?" Tug asked his friends. "It's so we can be ready to fight in any terrain." Jamal said to Tug, and before the boys knew it, they had gotten separated from the Colonel and Baxter.

"Oh, boy." Miguel said to his friends. "We need to find the Colonel and Baxter, right now!" Grunt said to his friends, so off the three cadets went to find their friend and leader but ended up in quick sand so they started to yell for help.

Meanwhile: "Uh, Winnie. Where are we?" Aria asked Winnie while looking around, they had gone off on their own and left everyone else. "Don't worry, Aria. We'll be fine." Winnie said to Aria.

Just then the girls passed a shack and out came the Grim Creeper. "Gotcha!" Grim Creeper said to the girls. "Hey! Let us go!" Aria and Winnie said in unison, Winnie bit done on one of Creeper's vines and he let them go so the girls tried to run.

If only the spider bats hadn't gotten them because once the headphones were on the girls they heard Revolta's voice. "You two will obey me!" Revolta said to the girls. "We will obey only you, Revolta." The girls said.

Just then Phanty came by and fell into Revolta's trap thanks to Aria and Winnie then after Elsa and Tanis got the cadets out of the quick sand they too had fallen for the trap then the spider bats captured Sibella and forced the headphones on her.

Soon the shack that the girls and the Grim Creeper were in took off for Revolta's castle and Scooby saw the whole thing. "I rotta rell, Raggy!" Scooby said to himself, he then ran to find Shaggy and tell him what's happened.

"Like, we gotta save the girls and Fast!" Shaggy said to Scooby, soon they got to Revotla's castle thanks to the Calloway cadets but the castle was so huge that the boys got lost.

"Hurry up, Creeper. We must finish the potion so we can Revoltize, the girls!" Revolta said to Grim Creeper. "Yes, Rvolta." Grim Creeper said to Revlota.

"We gotta find the girls before midnight!" Shaggy said to Scooby. "Aria raid that love rill rhow the ray." Scooby said to Shaggy, he knew that Scooby was right it's just like Aria said love will show the way and they could just picture Aria singing that song again. [Play Love will show the way from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Hold on, I'll be there_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Take heart, don't despair_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findin' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Keep on, try and cope_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Don't cry, don't lose hope_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findin' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findin' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way._

And sure enough the boys found the girls sitting under some strange machine. "Like, we gotta hurry! It's almost midnight Scoob!" Shaggy said to Scooby, the boys first freed Aria who looked confused.'

"Guys? What happened?" Aria asked her friends, so Shaggy and Scooby told Aria what happened then set to work on freeing the others. "What do you think your doing?!" Revolta asked the trio.

"We're stopping you! That's what!" Aria said to Revolta, she'd had enough of someone trying to hurt her friends and while Aria kept Revolta busy the boys got the others free and right before midnight.

"Give me my wand, now!" Revolta said to Elsa. "You can't tell, Elsa Frankenteen what to do!" Elsa said to Revolta, so Elsa threw the wand into the bubbling cauldron that was nearby.

"Hey! Up here!" Jamal said to the Grimwood girls, he sent down a rope ladder and got everyone out of the castle just as it was coming down. "Thanks guys." Aria said to the cadets, even though she was still upset with them she meant it _._

"Aria, we're really sorry about how we treated you." Tug said to Aria a sincere voice, all the cadets apologized to Aria. "I forgive you." Aria said to the boys with a smile, soon the boys landed the helicopter at their school.

Sibella pov: I'm still surprised that the Calloway cadets helped us and apologized to Aria. "But, I'm glad they did." I thought with a smile, as I passed Aria's room I heard singing coming from it so I peeked inside to hear Aria. [Play Nightmare Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Aria** ]

 _Everything's going in circles_

 _Everyone's so intense_

 _All of it seems so mysterious_

 _And none of it makes any sense_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare I'm going through_

 _A nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _What am I gonna do?_

 _I'm stuck in a time warp (Time warp)_

 _How did I go astray? (Astray)_

 _Baby, the matter is serious_

 _Won't somebody show me they way?_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, when it's gonna end?_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Lost without a friend_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, the world's so unkind_

 _Nightmare_

 _(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

"Is Aria thinking about what Revolta said?" I thought to myself, I guess she is because of the drawing she's looking at of her and her so-called parents.

"I hope Daddy says he'll adopt, Aria." I thought as I went back to my room to get ready for bed.

Today was so tiring that all of us ate supper then went to get ready for and our fathers have been notified about what happened with Revolta so they'll be coming over tomorrow to check on us and tell us about who'll adopt Aria.

"I still hope she'll become my sister." I thought to myself, all though I don't understand why Revolta told Aria that our fathers tried to hide her it doesn't make any sense but we'll get our answers tomorrow.

 **Alright, new chapter is done! So, what do you think Revolta meant by what she told Aria? Find out soon! Now I wanna say that I don't own either of the songs in this chapter and all rights for the songs go to Hasbro.**

 **So, please review and no flames!**


	6. The truth revealed!

Miss. Grimwood pov: I'm still surprised about what Revolta tried to do to the girls and their father's will be here soon to check on them. "I wonder the girls will react to the truth about Aria." I thought to myself.

I'd worry about that later since it's time for class and I let each of the girls do a story about an unforgettable time in their lives I was startled when Aria told us the story of how she had been saved by five mysterious strangers of her fourth birthday.

"So, she does remember that night." I thought to myself, I better tell the count anyways the school day continued just like every other day soon it would be nightfall then my friends would be here for their daughters.

"Like, Miss. Grimwood. We have to talk." Shaggy said to me. "What about, Shaggy?" I asked him. "It's about what's gonna happen to Aria." Shaggy said to me, he told that child services will be coming tonight to take Aria to another foster home.

"Oh dear, we have to stop them." I said to Shaggy. "I know. But, like, how?" Shaggy asked me, I told him that I have an idea and he left it at that. "I'd better let them know." I said to myself, I wrote a letter to the count letting him know what's about to happen.

On my way to the kitchen I head music coming from inside the music room so I looked and saw that it was Aria who was singing with the girls.

[Play Creep School Lyrics]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _There's a voice in my head,_

 _There's a ghost under my bed,_

 _Spooky mirrors' hanging on the wall._

 _Don't be scared, it's okay, talking to a living dead._

 _Headless people walking down the hall._

 _Help! I'm so far away from home._

 _Help! The voice is calling: "Welcome to_

 _Creepschool!" What's going on in sucha freaky place?_

 _Welcome to Creepschool!_

 _There's nowhere to run, don't even try to hide,_

 _This is where your nightmares come alive._

 _Hear the bark at the moon_

 _Midnight's come up real soon_

 _Shadows sneaking up behind your back_

 _The vampire's wolf's baked dinner is on you,_

 _Better be aware when they attack!_

 _Help! I'm so far away from home._

 _Help! The voice is calling: "Welcome to_

 _Creepschool!" What's going on in sucha freaky place?_

 _Welcome to Creepschool!_

 _There's nowhere to run, don't even try to hide,_

 _This is where your nightmares come alive._

 _Oh...yeah_

 _(Instrument)_

 _There's a voice in my head_

 _There's a ghost under my bed_

 _Spooky mirrors' hanging on the wall_

 _Don't be scared, it's okay, talking to a living dead_

 _Headless people walking down the hall_

 _Help! I'm so far away from home._

 _Help! The voice is calling..."Welcome to_

 _Creepschool!" What's going on in sucha freaky place?_

 _Welcome to CreepSchool!_

 _There's nowhere to run, don't even try to hide._

 _Cause this is CreepSchool!_

 _What's going on in such a freaky place?_

 _Welcome to Creepschool!_

 _There's nowhere to run, don't even try to hide,_

 _This is where your nightmares come alive!_

"Oh, Aria. Soon you'll know the truth, I just hope you'll handle it alright." I whispered, I then went to the kitchen to get the refreshments ready for the girl's fathers.

Third person pov: Once the letter that Miss. Grimwood had written got to Dracula and his friends they became upset. "We can't let Aria be taken away again!" Phantom said to his friends, he really didn't want lose Aria again.

"We'll stop the child services from taking her, don't worry." Dracula said to his friends, soon the five fathers got to the school at the same time as Ms. Maggie who is from child services.

All the girls came to greet their fathers while Shaggy, Scooby and Aria greeted Ms. Maggie. "Hello, Mr. Rogers, I'm Ms. Maggie. I'm here to take Aria to her new foster family." Ms. Maggie said to Shaggy, that got everyone's attention.

"What?!" The girls (minus Aria) cried. "Aria, is to be taken to her new foster family immediately. Unless someone is willing to adopt her." Ms. Maggie said to Shaggy, Aria's friends all looked at their father's with pleading eyes.

"You can't take, Aria." Mummy said to Ms. Maggie. "And why is that?" Ms. Maggie asked him. "Because, my friends and I are going to adopt her." Mummy said to Ms. Maggie, she along with Shaggy, Scooby and the girls were very surprised.

"You can't all adopt her! Only one of you can!" Ms. Maggie yelled, but apparently Dracula found a loophole and told everyone that Aria is the daughter of him and his friends. "What do you mean, Daddy?" Sibella asked.

"You see, one night the five of us were going home from a party and on the way we found a little four year old human girl passed out and covered in blood." Dracula said, everyone was listening when Frankenstein took over.

"We took the child back to Dracula's castle where she had been cleaned and dressed. But she had lost a lot of blood, so we each gave her some of ours." Frankenstein said, so the Wolfman took over from there.

"In result, that made the child our daughter and the child was you, Aria." The Wolfman said, everyone gasped in shock, Phantom went from there.

"The next day, we were going to check on Aria. But when we got to her room, she was gone." Phantom said to everyone, that's when it hit Aria.

"I remember now, I woke and saw that the room I was in wasn't mine so I sneaked out then left for home. Sorry about that." Aria said to her Dad's.

"That's alright, by the time we found you again it was too late to get you back." Dracula said to Aria with sorrow. "How come?" Tanis asked him.

"It's because I had already been sent to my first foster home." Aria said to Tanis. "That's right, but since then we've kept an eye on you." Mummy said to Aria.

So, after the whole story had been told Ms. Maggie agreed not to send Aria to her new foster family once she left the cadets came over for a party.

Aria pov: So, the adoption has been finalized and I now have a family with the coolest dad's and sister's anyone could be lucky to have. "Alright, everyone. The girls and I have a song we'd like to sing for you!" I said.

[Play Music Revolution english version from Lolirock]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _Wake up!_

 _Starry!_

 _Get up!_

 _Ready!_

 _Move up..._

 _To the music revolution_

 _Baby!_

 _Warm up!_

 _Ah!_

 _Stand up!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Reach out!_

 _For the music revolution_

 _Baby!_

 _Everybody.._

 _Knows it!_

 _Everybody.._

 _Shows it!_

 _Everybody.._

 _Move your feet...on the_

 _Dance floor!_

 _Watch out!_

 _Starry!_

 _Look cool!_

 _Ready!_

 _Hey girls..._

 _Let's start a revolution!_

 _We are energetic!_

 _We are charismatic!_

 _Party on the planet!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _Don't be automatic!_

 _Just be supersonic!_

 _Let go never panic!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _Stand up you can follow!_

 _Wake up!_

 _Sing and holler!_

 _Loving one another!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _You'll be energetic!_

 _You'll be charismatic!_

 _Party on the planet!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _Chill out steady!_

 _Work out ready!_

 _Watch us!_

 _Do the music revolution,_

 _Baby._

 _Hands up..._

 _Ready!_

 _Way up..._

 _Say it,_

 _Start up!_

 _To the music revolution,_

 _Baby!_

 _Everybody knows it!_

 _Everybody shows it!_

 _Everybody_

 _Move your feet on the_

 _Dance floor!_

 _Dress up starry..._

 _Diamonds shining..._

 _Star girls party..._

 _Let's start a revolution!_

 _We are energetic!_

 _We are charismatic!_

 _Party on the planet!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _Don't be automatic!_

 _Just be supersonic!_

 _Let go never panic!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _Stand up you can follow!_

 _Wake up!_

 _Sing and holler!_

 _Loving one another!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

 _You'll be energetic!_

 _You'll be charismatic!_

 _Party on the planet!_

 _Dance, dance, dance, dance!_

 _You'll be energetic!_

 _You'll be charismatic!_

 _Party on the planet!_

 _Dance to the revolution!_

After we stopped singing our dad's and friends were cheering for us. "Thank you!" We said with smiles on our faces. "Like, Scoob and I are gonna miss you, Aria." Shaggy said to me, I confused for a second 'til I realized that Shaggy and Scooby were leaving.

"I'll miss you guys too. Tell the others I said hi." I said to them, I hugged my friends and told them to write to me when they can once they left our dad's as well as the cadets left too.

"Today is the best day of my life!" I whispered to myself, I got ready for bed and soon fell asleep. "I'm happy I have a new family that understands me." I thought, this is my story and I thank you for reading it!

 **Alright! The story is done, so what'd you think of the ending? I also wanna say I don't own either of the songs I used and that Creepschool is the name of a German cartoon show.**

 **So, please review and no** **flames!**


End file.
